wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gwardia Śmierci
Gwardia Śmierci jest jednym z dwudziestu Legionów Adeptus Astartes Pierwszej Fundacji. Jest to XIV. Legion, którego Progenitorem jest Prymarcha Mortarion. Przed jego zjednoczeniem z Ojcem, Legion nazywany był Jeźdźcami Zmierzchu (ang.'' Dusk Raiders''). W trakcie Herezji Horusa opowiedzieli się po stronie''' Mistrza Wojny''' i od samego początku konfliktu brali czynny udział w wojnie domowej. Po porażce uciekli do Oka Terroru i oddali się Bogowi Rozkładu, Nurgle'owi. Historia Synów Barbarusa Jeźdźcy Zmierzchu thumb|center|400px|Gwardzista Śmierci, rysopis -aut. John Blanche thumb|250px|Kolorystyka z czasów Wielkiej KrucjatyPo zniknięciu Prymarchów, Imperator wykorzystał ich geny, które przechowywał w jednym ze swoich tajnych laboratoriów i utworzył nowy rodzaj nadludzi - Kosmicznych Marines, którzy mieli zastąpić Wojowników Gromu i być grosem jego sił podczas jednoczenia Ludzkości i podboju Galaktyki. Powstało dwadzieścia Legionów, tyle samo co zaginionych synów Imperatora. Siły XIV. Legionu nazywane były Jeźdźcami Zmierzchu. Było tak, gdyż ich taktyka polegała na uderzaniu na wroga wraz z nadejściem nocy. Ich specjalizacją była szturmy piechoty, która potrafiła z niezwykłą skutecznością oczyścić tereny z wrogich jednostek. Jeźdźcy w dużej mierze pochodzi z Albi - imperium z Terry, który długo opierało się wizji zjednoczenia pod sztandarem Imperatora. Ponadto również VIII. i X. Legiony posiadały rekrutów z tych ziem, lecz nie w takiej liczbie co Jeźdźcy. Znani ze swojej wytrwałości i odporności, ci Terranie byli nieustępliwi w ataku i stoiccy w obronie. Z charaktery byli ponurzy i lojalni. Jednak ich historia sprzed Zjednoczenia nie była kolorowa. Albianie byli owiani strachem wojownikami z północy, którzy stawili opór Imperatorowi i tworzyli I'mperium Panpacificzne' (ang. Panpacific Empire) pod wodzą Niewypowiedzianego Króla (ang. Unspeakable King). Imperator wiedział, że wojownicy tych klanów byli świetnymi i cennymi wojownikami, oraz że nie poddają się woli innemu panu. Wojownicy Gromu Imperatora napotkali naprzeciwko siebie proto-Drednoty i odzianych w stalowe pancerze żołnierzy. Bitwa mogła kosztować obie strony bardzo dużo. Albia, która nadal stawiała twardy opór wojskom Imperatora, była krajem którego Imperator nie był w stanie podbić siłą. Postanowił więc spróbować dyplomacji. Udał się więc na spotkanie z Lordami Techno-klanów bez broni, ubrany jedynie w szaty z w odcieniu bieli i karmazynu. Mówił o swojej wizji zjednoczonej ludzkości, o wielkości i odkupieniu jaka czekała w odległych gwiazdach. Co może wydawać się szokujące Lordowie ujrzeli że Imperator naprawdę jest kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłym watażką i zgodzili się zostać częścią jego wizji. W trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty, Legion zdołał zdobyć wiele światów, nim w końcu zostali zjednoczeni ze swoim progenitorem. Gdy już nadszedł ten dzień, z kronik mieli zniknąć, a na ich miejscu pojawili się Gwardziści Śmierci, którzy powoli kroczyli ku ścieżce ku swojej zgubie. Barbarus - planeta śmierci Mortarion, Prymarcha Legionu, wylądował na planecie Barbarus, gdzie został adoptowany przez Wszechwładcę, który zafascynował się niezwykłą wytrzymałością dziecka. Pod jego opieką stawał się coraz silniejszym wojownikiem, lecz wodzony ciekawością i ku przestrodze swojego ojca i pana, zszedł ku dolinom i odkrył, że na dole żyją ludzie, bardziej do niego podobni, niż brutalni władcy gór. Władca Śmierci uzyskał szacunek ludzi, gdy pomógł im przepędzić wrogów i w ciągu kilku lat zdołał utworzyć elitarną grupę wojowników, zwaną Gwardią Śmierci i wraz z nimi systematycznie oczyszczał kolejne góry z wrogiej rasy Wszechwładców, aż do pokonania pozostał najpotężniejszy z nich - jego adoptowany ojciec. Mortarion i jego bracia wrócili po jednej z walk, by odkryć, że wszyscy byli ożywieni jak nigdy dotąd - przybył obcy, który obiecał wyzwolenie. Prymarcha spochmurniał - przeznaczył tyle czasu, całe życie dla nich, a teraz przybył ktoś nowy, nieznanego pochodzenia, z obietnicami bez pokrycia i natychmiast oddali mu cześć. Opowiadacze historii mawiali, że wyprostowywany Mortarion wkroczył do wielkiej, drewnianej sali i usiadł do stołu, gdy trwał bankiet. Siedzieli przy nim starszyzna i obcy, który był ich przeciwieństwem w każdym calu. Podczas gdy oni byli bladzi i wychudzeni, on był umięśniony, wielki i opalony, wręcz perfekcyjny. Ludzie przywitali Mortariona, bohatera i pomimo efektów trucizny Barbarusa, ich bohater i obrońca był podobny do nowego dobroczyńcy, niczym syn do ojca. Dla Mortariona oczywiście nie było podobieństw i powitał obcego, ukrywając złość. Przybysz ogłosił, że pomoże ludziom z Barbarusa dołączyć do wielkiego bractwa ludzkości i pokonać wroga. Mortarion poczuł, że triumf ucieka mu z rąk i ogłosił, ukazując swoją kosę, że on i Gwardia Śmierci nie potrzebują niczyjej pomocy w doręczeniu sprawiedliwości. thumb|left|334px|Mortarion, rysunek z czasów Wielkiej KrucjatyMówi się, że Dobroczyńca wyzwał młodego Prymarchę, wytykając Gwardii Śmierci porażkę w próbie dotarcia do ostatniej cytadeli wroga i rzucił mu rękawice - Mortarion miał sam walczyć z wielkim Wszechwładcą, wówczas ten miał opuścić bez słowa Barbarus. A jeśli zawiedzie ten dołączy do Imperium Człowieka i obieca totalną lojalność wobec niego. Pomimo protestów Gwardii Śmierci ten ruszył sam na sam szczyt. Czuł, że nie da rady przeżyć oparów i ciśnienia na szczycie, ale dopingowała go obecność obcego na dole. Gdy doszło do konfrontacji, była ona krótka i bezlitosna. Przed wrotami Mortarion krzyczał i czekał na przybycie Wszechwładcy, którego niegdyś nazywał ojcem. Dusił się, ledwo stał na nogach. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą ujrzał, gdy był na kolanach, był idący Wszechwładca, który zamierzał spełnić obietnicę sprzed laty. Wówczas obcy pojawił się między nimi, trująca chmura zniknęła i jednym ciosem miecza zgładził potwora. Coć ten czuł, że odbrano mu zwycięstwo i czuł gorycz wewnątrz, Mortarion jak obiecał, gdy już tylko wyzdrowiał, klęknął na kolano i obiecał obcemu siebie i Gwardię Śmierci. Wówczas ujawnił się Imperator Ludzkości, jako prawdziwy ojciec młodego Prymarchy i oddał mu XIV. Legion Adeptus Astartes. Mortarion odmienił Legion i wyszeptał do Terran: Jesteście mymi niezniszczalnymi ostrzami, moją Gwardią Śmierci. Poprzez wasze ręce zostanie dostarczona sprawiedliwość i zguba będzie prześladować tysiące światów. Wielka Krucjata thumb|310px|Terminator Całunu Śmierci podczas Wielkiej KrucjatyMortarion zgodnie z obietnicą przejął dowodzenie nad Legionem Marines, który powstał z jego genów. Według Księgi Prymarchów, ''która opowiada o nieustępliwości i silnej wierze w sukces Mortariona, który odmienił Legion. Jego synowie go wielbili, choć sam Mortarion na początku odnosił się z chłodem do nich. Jednak z czasem zrozumiał, że są oni możnością na kontynuowanie jego trudów nad Barbarusem - obalania tyranów, którzy niewolą słabszych od siebie. Odmienił Legion i zrobił z nich najlepszych piechurów pośród Astartes, którzy stali się niezwykle odpori na trudy wojny i mogli walczyć na niemal każdym rodzaju pola walki. Duża część Gwardzistów była rekrutowana z Barbarusa. Tam gdzie inni wahali się nawet na rekonesans, Gwardia Śmierci bez lęku rozpoczynała inwazję i praktycznie sama podbijała światy, które same w sobie były zabójczą bronią. Pomimo jego znacznego udziału w Wielkiej Krucjacie, ten nigdy nie czuł zrzeszony z Imperialnym społeczeństwem poza chwilami walk. Dowodził swoimi synami w walce z przeciwnościami, które po prostu spotykali na swojej drodze. Mortarion stworzył, zreorganizował Legion w Siedem Wielkich Kompani, z których każda miała liczyć około siedemdziesiąt tysięcy Astartes. Oznaczało to, że Legion powinien osiągnąć olbrzymią liczbę pół miliona wojowników, lecz z licznych powodów nigdy nie udało to się Gwardii Śmierci. Mortarion był mroczną, ponurą postacią i ogólne poczucie braterstwa z Prymarchami była mu obca. Z ''Cienistego Dziennika Kronikarza Mrocznych Aniołów, Bellerophana, wynika, że Władca Śmierci czuł duchową wieź tylko z Nocnym Łowcą, Konradem Curze i Horusem Lupercalem, prawą ręką Imperatora, Prymarchą Księżycowych Wilków. Tylko przyszły Mistrz Wojny dostrzegał wartość Gwardii Śmierci i wraz z jego wojownikami oraz Władcami Nocy skutecznie łamali wszelki opór wroga. To właśnie w Horusie, Mortarion widział mentora, który potrafił docenić jego własne cele i metody, z jakich korzystał do wykonania ich. Co najmniej dwóch Prymarchów, Guilliman i Corax obawiało się, czy faktycznie Mortarion jest wierny ich Ojcu. Imperator miał ponoć natychmiast rozwiać ich obawy - jeśli był wierny Mistrzowi Wojny, tedy był wierny również i Jemu. Przyszłość pokazała, jak bardzo się mylił... Podbój Galaspar Zajęcie położonego na krańcu Segmentum Pacificus świata Galaspar było pierwszym prawdziwym podbojem zjednoczonej ze swoim Prymarchą Gwardii Śmierci. Było też jednym z najkrwawszych podbojów w całej Wielkiej Krucjacie. Galaspar było sercem niezależnego imperium, rozciągającego się na 11 okolicznych gwiazd. Planety tego tworu były władane od stuleci przez biurokratyczny reżim zwany po prostu "Porządkiem", który sprowadził mieszkańców do roli zwykłej siły roboczej, którzy byli poddawani eutanazji gdy przestawali być użyteczni dla państwa. Porządek władał swoimi systemami przez mieszankę ciągłej opresji oraz chemicznego uzależnienia populacji. Kiedy siły Imperium przybyły do systemu, Porządek natychmiast otworzył w ich kierunku ogień. Jakiekolwiek próby porozumienia się z reżimem kończyły się przejściem do przemocy a obliczona ilość siły wojskowej wymaganej do zajęcia okolicznych systemów nie była w tamtym momencie możliwa do osiagnięcia. Świeżo odnaleziony Prymarcha Mortarion poprosił więc Imperatora by ten wysłał właśnie jego przeciwko tyranii Porządku. Zgoda została szybko uzyskana. XIV Legion zaatakował bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia a jego flota natychmiast przebiła się przez ochronę kosmiczną Porządku, uderzając wprost w kierunku Galasparu. Nie dbając nic o jakiekolwiek inne cele, Gwardia Śmierci od razu przeniosła walkę na powierzchnię najważniejszej planety. Główne okręty Legionu natychmiast ostrzelały miasta-ule a Mortarion przebił się zza huraganu ognia i pyłu, pozostając we wnętrzu swojej barki, zwanej Czwartym Jeźdźcą. Barka wbiła się w najwyższy punkt głównego ulu-fortecy, powodując gigantyczne trzęsienie ziemi. Chwile później Gwardia Śmierci zesłała deszcz Kapsuł Desantowych, uderzając w powierzchnię głównego miasta niczym siły natury. 11 tysięcy wojowników Adeptus Astartes, prowadzonych przez Prymarchę Mortariona. Gwardia Śmierci przybyła po Galaspar. Wolno i nieubłaganie Kosmiczni Marines zabijali każdego kto stanął im na drodzę. Żołnierze Porządku szybko nauczyli się bać natarcia niemożliwych do powstrzymania wojowników. Generałowie jednak ślepo wysyłali kolejne hordy znarkotyzowanych żołnierzy-niewolników przeciwko opancerzonym gigantom. Rzeź jaka w wyniku tego powstała była niewyobrażalna. Nie było żadnej litości ani ucieczki od kary jaką sprowadzała Gwardia Śmierci, nieważne w jak głębokich alejkach miast-rojów przerażony przeciwnik próbował się schować. Ani jeden członek Porządku nie przetrwał. Kiedy Flota Imperialna przybyła by wesprzeć Gwardię Śmierci, ujrzała widok który odebrał im mowę. Miliardy ludzi "wyzwolonych" przez Kosmicznych Marines było niemal dziecinnie chętnych do przyjęcia światła Imperatora. Pozostałe systemy szybko się poddały i przyjęły światło Imperium, błagając by oszczędzono im furii Mortariona. Zajęcie Kajoru Niedługo po udanej kampanii na Galasparze Gwardia Śmierci natrafiła na wojowniczą cywilizację ludzi którzy sprowadzili się do roli barbarzyńców. Pomimo faktu że zaawansowane systemy orbitalne nie odkryły na planecie żadnych śladów zaawansowanej technologii, XIV Legion potrzebował aż sześciu miesięcy by podbić planetę Kajor. Kajori byli jedynie dzikusami, walczącymi przy pomocy ostrzy i prymitywnych karabinków a mimo to przez długi czas byli w stanie trzymać Gwardię na dystans. Osiagnęli to jednak dzięki wsparciu upadłych potęg i niewidocznych sojuszników. Każdej nocy stwory powstałe w akcie magii wychodziły na łowy, by zabijać dla zabawy. Czerwone niczym krew ogary poruszały się w ciemnościach lasu prowadzone samym instynktem podczas gdy olbrzymy powstałe z gromu przebijały się przez linie Gwardii Śmierci przy każdej ofensywie. Wojownicy Mortariona byli w stanie stanąć naprzeciw wielu Xenosom ale potwory z którymi teraz walczyli zdecydowanie nie były istotami z krwii i kości. Były stworami powstałymi z woli Wodzów Kajori. Ci wojownicy tworzyli błyskawice ze swoich ciał, podpalali lasy myślą i rozbijali powłokę ziemską krzycząc swoje nieświęte przysięgi. Niemniej nie ma potęgi bez poświęcenia o czym Gwardia Śmierci dowiadywała się z każdym kolejnym zwycięstwem. W sercu każdego zdobytego miasta Kosmiczni Marines odnajdywali ciągnące się wysoko struktury zwane Relikwiarzami Krwii. Każde z nich było gigantycznym domem pogrzebowym, stworzonym z kości i śmierci. Gwardia zniszczyła każdy z tych Relikwiarzy, sprawiając że potęga Kajori uległa złamaniu. Gwardia Śmierci ruszała dalej w głąb planety, tym razem łamiąc każdą ofensywę jaką dzicy mieszkańcy na nich rzucili. Kajori nie znali jednak znaczenia słowa "kapitulacja". Zostali wybici co do jednego. Mortarion wspominał tą kampanię wiele lat później, w czasie wydania Edyktu z Nikei. Herezja Horusa Na Davin, Horus i jego Legion (wówczas już Synowie Horusa) oddali się Chaosowi. Mistrz Wojny przed ujawnieniem zdołał przeciągnąć na swoją stronę około połowy Prymarchów i połowę Armii Imperialnej. Powiada się, że Mortarion bez namysłu dołączył do niego. Horus obiecał obalenie starego porządku, a Mortarion, tak jak na Barbarusie, najpierw zbuntował się przeciwko Wszechwładcom, a teraz przeciwko Imperium. thumb|268pxMortarion był świetnym strategiem i wiedział, że sercem Imperium jest Terra i od momentu rozpoczęcia Herezji to ona stała się ich celem. Obiecał sobie, że Gwardziści Śmierci pod jego komendą zdobędą Imperialny Pałac. Wkrótce jego flota przedzierała się przez Spacznię i zdobywała kolejne światy na drodze do Świętego Świata. Wówczas pojawił się Niszczyciel. W trakcie podróży, Legioniści zaczęli chorować i mutować się. Ich wnętrzności zaczęły wychodzić na zewnątrz, ropa wylewała się na ich pancerz, przy akompaniamencie ich cierpienia. Mortarion cierpiał tak jak dawniej, będąc znowu otoczonym zepsuciem i postanowił oddać siebie i Legion w zamian za wyzwolenie. Immaterium odpowiedziało - czekający na to długo, Nurgle, Władca Rozkładu '''i '''Ojciec Chorób zaakceptował ofiarę Mortariona i Legionu. To był koniec dawnego Legionu. Odmienieni Marines Zarazy nieśli śmierć i cierpienie ku chwale Nurgle'a. Gdy już dotarli do Terry nie przypominali dawnych czempionów Imperatora - ich biało-szare pancerze były zainfekowane, zielone od nieczystości, pełne rdzy i chorób, a broń i pojazdy napędzane były przez blużniercze moce Chaosu. Ich siłom udało się dotrzeć na Terrę, lecz po śmierci Horusa, tak jak pozostali, zbiegli do Oka Grozy, gdzie otrzymali od swojego nowego patrona Planetę Plagi. Czasy obecne thumb|left|302px|Mortarion atakuje UltramarZmiana dla wielu była nobilitacją i przyswoili się ze swoją nową formą, która była symbolem ich pełnego arogancji przywiązania do Nurgle'a, najwyższej nagrody, jakiej mogą dostąpić śmiertelnicy. Inni nienawidzili plagi, która ich nawiedziła i z goryczą nieśli choroby poprzez galaktykę, by wszyscy mogli doświadczyć ich katuszy. Inni po prostu oszaleli, jak jakkolwiekby nie było, należeli już do Nurgle'a i przez następne tysiąclecia rozpoczęli walkę w jego imieniu tak w świecie materialnym, jak i przeciwko innym Bogom Chaosu. Mimo to trwali w swojej misji, tudzież brali udział w atakach na Imperium, przyczyniając się do śmierć miliardów ludzi w ciągu tysiącleci. Po uformowaniu Cicatrix Maledictum i upadku Cadii, Gwardia wykorzystała szansę i rozpoczęła serię ataków na światy imperialne. W ich staraniach towarzyszył im sam Mortarion, który przewidziawszy powrót swoich braci (nie tylko Guillimana) na nowo poczuł potrzebę ingerencji w świecie materialnym i przedsięwziął kroki w celu pokonania dawnego brata. thumb|center|720px Świat Macierzysty Barbarus Barbarus był dzikim, niebezpiecznym światem, który orbitował wokół ciemno-żółtego słońca. Jego atmosfera składała się z toksycznych oparów, a jego zabójcze chmury wraz z działaniem mrocznego słońca sprawiały, że dzień na planecie był krótki, a i nawet wówczas panował tam pół-mrok. Powietrze umożliwiało oddychanie ludziom, lecz tylko tym, którzy zamieszkiwali doliny. Prawdopodobni na górnych granicach troposfery panowały znacznie inne warunki, niż na planecie Terra, tak jeśli chodzi o gęstość, jak i skład chemiczny powietrza. Doliny były zamieszkane przez ludzi, którzy po nastaniu Wielkiej Nocy w celu przetrwania cofnęli się rozwojowo do ery pre-feudalnej i musieli znosić obecność istot, które żyły w górach, gdzie sami osadnicy nie mogli się dostać. Owi tzw. Wszechwładcy (ang. Overlords) byli wielkimi istotami, którzy eksperymentowali na ludziach i zmieniali ich w bezmyślne istoty. Niewiele wiadomo o tej rasie, a nawet nie jest pewnym, czy nie byli to niegdyś ludzie. Ich historia skończyła się wraz ze śmiercią ostatniego z nich, który z ręki Imperatora został zgładzony. Był to adoptowany ojciec Mortariona. Eliathada - Planeta Plagi thumb|370px|Planeta Plagi - nowy dom MortarionaEliathada jest mrocznym odbiciem już wcześniej naznaczonego mrokiem świata, jakim był Barbarus. To tak naprawdę Barbarus utworzony na nowo, którego ludność stanowiły barbarzyńskie plemiona żyjące w lasach i bagnach. Góry, nadgryzane przez robactwo, górowały nad dolinami, a na ich szczytach żyły potwory i abominacje, które dawno powinny nie żyć, a mimo to polowały na ludzkie mięso. Na samych szczytach osadzone były twierdze Gwardii Śmierci, tak jak niegdyś Wszechwładcy Barbarusa, władali teraz planetą z samej góry. Z ironią można stwierdzić, że stali się despotami, z którymi niegdyś walczyli. Nikt nie wie czemu Mortarion wybrał ten świat za swoją nową domenę, ani czemu nie zmienił jej nazwy. Tak jak każdy inny świat w Oku, Eliathada ma eldarskie pochodzenie, a w każdym razie nazwę. Oznacza ona Prawdziwy Ogród (ang. One True Garden) i być może Prymarcha szukał czystego świata do zepsucia. W przeszłości był to raj, lecz obecnie dawną zieleń zastąpił kolor cynobru i fioletu. Nie wiadomo czemu nie zmieniono nazwy - Mortarion ma wręcz obsesje na punkcie nazewnictwa, znaczenia słów i zdawał się czuć satysfakcje z obecnej nazwy planety. Lecz inni znają ją jako Planetę Plagi, przerażający dom wszelkiego plugastwa. Wielu podejrzewa, że to wrogowie Legionu, znienawidzeni Tysiąc Synów rozpuściło taką nazwę, ku złości jego mieszkańców. Powietrze planety jest tak zabójcze, że samo w sobie jest bronią nie gorszą od dział z fortec, redukując wrogie jednostki do rdzy i trupów. Oddychać nim mogą tylko synowie Mortariona, zdolni przetrwać te straszliwe warunki panujące na szczytach Planety Plagi. Zbudowano również wile aren, gdzie plemienni czempioni walczą o możność dołączenia do Legionu. Na orbicie są łańcuchy tworzące pierścienie biomechanicznych platform obronnych, an których dokują okręty Floty Plagi. Na samej powierzchni jest wiele fabryk, fortec, generatorów energetycznych, lecz niczym są do Siedmiu Szczytów, na których położone są siedziby Siedmiu Wielkich Kompani Gwardii Śmierci. Największa z nich, tzw. Czarna Posiadłość, leży pośrodku trzech innych największych szczytów i służy jako osobista siedziba Mortariona. Podziemia i laboratoria kryją koszmary każdego typu. Kroniki Jadu thumb|center|600px M31 Ku Przekleństwu *'Niszczyciel '- Uwięziony w Spaczni i nęceni chorobami Legion, których nawet ich wielka wytrzymałość nie potrafiła pokonać, zostaje oddany Nurgle'owi przez Mortariona w zamian za uwolnienia ich z wiecznego cierpienia. Staję się jego akolitami i wkrótce pierwsi Marines Zarazy dokonują ataku na siły Imperatora, pojawiając się w końcu na czas z Immaterium, by wesprzeć siły Mistrza Wojny w oblężeniu Terry. *'Powstanie Planety Plagi' - trzymający się na uboczu, Gwardziści Śmierci wycofują się z Terry w zorganizowany sposób. Wdłuż galaktyki szerzyli terror i roznosili choroby, aż w końcu uciekli do Oka Grozy. Nurgle, zadowolony ze swoich sługów, podarował Mortarionowi Planetę Plagi i samego Prymarchę włączył w poczet demonów. Tak powstał nowy Barbarus, planeta na granicy Oka i świata materialnego, bardziej przerażające miejsce niż jego dany dom. M32-M41 Czas Remisji *'Westchnienie ulgi dla Galaktyki' - Mortarion kompletnie zaangażował się w wojny Bogów Chaosu. To całkowicie zajęło uwagę Prymarchy, który przez następne tysiąclecia pozostanie biernym na egzystencje Imperium i ogólnie świata materialnego. *'Zguba Zmiany' - W trakcie walki z kultystami Tzeentcha z Zagubionego Zwoju na J'kadis, Lord Glottox uwalnia swój budzącą grozę Rój Dronów. Siedem setek Śmierdzących, Bulkowatych Dronów pojawia się na polu walki, zderzając się z jeźdźcami na dyskach i Płonących Rydwanach i przy akompaniamencie bombowców plagi od Mrocznego Mechanicum doprowadzają do ruiny siły Boga Zmian. *'Zielona Śmierć' - Zainfekowane bandy Orków napadają na Eklezjarny świat Sanctii. Napędzani demonicznym głodem, Zielonoskórzy bezlitośnie torują sobie drogę i pożerają tak żywych, jak i zabitych. Z czasem Orkowie byli coraz bardziej skorumpowani mocami Nurgle'a i poruszali się z w żółwim tempie, co wykorzystały Adepta Sororitas i wypalały kolejne fale xenos. I to wówczas sam Mortarion i 7. Kompania Plagi rozpoczęli inwazję - Demoniczny Prymarcha górował nad ciałami Orków i był niczym widmo na linii frontu. Z truchła, resztek Orków wychodziły Nurglęta, które podążały za swoim mistrzem. W przeciągu dwudziestu godzin po pojawieniu się Mortariona, Sanctia upadła i plaga rozniosła się po całym systemie. *'Smog Wojny' - *'Czarne Krucjaty' - *'Bitwa o Kornovin' - Szarzy Rycerze spotykają Gwardię Śmierci na planecie Kornovin. Bitwa była będąca kulminacją starożytnego planu wygnania Mortariona na zawsze. Potęga Demonicznego Prymarchy jest jednak zbyt wielka. Po tym, jak Mortarion zabija w pojedynku Wielkiego Mistrza Geronitana, nowo mianowany Wielki Mistrz Draigo jest zmuszony do zrobienia desperackiego rytuału wygnania, który rzuca ducha Mortariona w osnowę na wiele lat. To w najlepszym razie pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, wytchnienie, którego Mortarion używa do zbierania nowych sił i nakreślenia swojej następnej i największej inwazji w świecie materialnym. *'Nasiona Zguby' - Czas Infekcji (M41) *'Oblężenie Vraks' - *'Straszliwy Rój '- Typhus dokonuje infekcji Ula Pandorial '''i tworzy plagę zombie, znikając przed przybyciem sił Imperium. Zamiast kontynuować pościg, '''Necromundiańskie Pająki musiały walczyć ze żywymi zwłokami tych, których przybyli pomścić. *'Upadła Wiara' - *'Donośna Entropia' - *'Przebrzydły Ładunek '- *'Plagi i Cienie '- Plaga much ujawnia się z Sec Maegara, dzielnicy Commorragh. Pośród chmur much widać sylwetki Marines Zarazy ze Zgniłego Pazura, którzy napadają na Drukhari i po brutalnej bitwie znikają tak nagle, jak się pojawili. Kilka metafizycznych plag nawiedza ich ciała. *'Odroczona Egzekucja' - 'Czas Uderzeń' (M41) *'Epidemia Galaktyczna' - Wielka Wyrwa rozdziela galaktykę i otwiera drogę do podboju. Floty Plagi uderzają wzdłuż galaktyki i doprowadzają do upadki wielu światów Imperium. Towarzyszą im burze spaczni i poczucie końca i rozpaczy. *'Wojny Plagi '- *'Deszcz Ścierwa' - *'Napaść na Ultramar' - Rozpoczyna się długo oczekiwana inwazja Mortariona na Ultramar. Do walki dołączają Kohorty Sepsy każdej Kompanii Plagi, przy czym 2., 3. i 7. rozmieszczenie są niemal w całości. Maszerując razem z Demonami Przewoźników, skorumpowanymi Renegadzkimi Rycerzami, zdradzieckimi Legionami Tytanów i niezliczonymi bandami, grupami kultystów i renegatami Astra Militarum, groteskowe armie Nurgle zmuszają oblężonych obrońców Ultramaru do krwawej walki o każdą piędź ziemi. *'Blużniercza Cierpliwość' - *'Dary Nurgle'a' - *'W Paszczy Burzy' - Gdy Burza Spaczni Fomori nawiedza świat Danasar, Typhus pojedynkuje się (i upokarza) Hurona Czarne Serce na szczycie Niekończącej się Iglicy. Pozostawia Tyrana Badab żywego, jako nauczkę nie tylko pokazując wielkość Nurgle'a, lecz również jego hojność. *'Oblężeni '- *'Wąż i Mucha' - *'Gambit Greyax' - Wiedząc o fanatycznym przywiązaniu do liczby Siedem przez Gwardię Śmierci, Inkwizytor Katarinya Greyfax szykuje się do bitwy o kaplicę na świecie Dortwyr. Ostateczny atak siódmego dnia, o siódmej godzinie, Gwardia uderza na siły Primaris Białych Szram, kiedy to siedem Wyrzutni Głowic Pocisków Deathstrike dokonuje całkowitego oczyszczenia. Siły zdrajców zostają całkowicie zniszczone. *'Gnicie Pristine' - 'Czas Gnicia' (M41) *'Skażone Trofea' - W trakcie Wojny w Wyrwie, Mortarion ścina siedmiu czempionów Lybrii, zamieniając ich czaszki w zjadliwe główki śmierci. Używa ich potem do wygnania wielkiego Ka'Bandhy z powrotem do Spaczni wraz z czaszkami, spaczonym darem, który nie pasuje już do Tronu Khorne'a. *'Powstanie Rdzawych Ogarów' - *'Okręt Chorego Omenu' - Poobijany okręt wojenny, zidentyfikowany jako dawno zniszczony, legendarny statek Gwardii Śmierci Eisenstein, widziany jest w pobliżu trzeciego księżyca Lorn's Landing, świecąc jasnym odcieniem przed zniknięciem bez śladu. Zaledwie kilka dni później Gwardia Śmierci z Mortarionem na czele atakuje Lorn's Landing. Naukowcy-inkwizytorzy zauważają z niepokojem, że jest to szósta taka manifestacja zwiastująca nadejście samego Pana Śmierci. Obawiają się tego, co może się wydarzyć podczas siódmej... *'Leże Gorgona' - Obok band Łupaczy, Oczyszczaczy i kilka innych renegackich sił, Typhus przewodzi 1. Kompani Plagi w szokującym rajdzie na Macierzysty Świat Żelaznych Dłoni, Meduse. Klany zdołują odrzucić napastników, lecz nie bez znacznych strat własnych. Wiele rejonów pozostaje w kwarantannie. *'Potop na Nebbus' - *'Obrzydzona Przyszłość' - Kohorta Sepsy 7. Kompanii Plagi uderza na Fortecę Klasztorną Zakonu Minotaurów. Ich atak zostaje odpędzony, ale świętowanie zamienia się w rozpacz po odkryciu, że synowie Mortariona splugawili zapasy genoziaren Zakonu. Tak zaczyna się rozpaczliwe dążenie do przetrwania, krucjata między gwiazdami, by dotrzeć do Terry i uzyskać dostęp do oczyszczonych rezerw genoziaren, nim Zakon przestanie istnieć. *'Wyłom Yultah' - *'Wielki Wywar' - Głęboko w Imperium Nihilus, Zatruty Kielich (ang. Poisoned Chalice) najeżdża świat medyków z Pelucil. Szukają sposobu na wykorzystanie kompleksów makro-alembików do szerzenia ostatecznej plagi w imieniu Nurgle'a. *'Zepsute Zmartwychwstanie' - Blada Dłoń zostaje złapana w pułapkę przez Nekronów z Dynastii Novokh w ruinach Hollowfall. Podczas odwrotu, synowie Mortariona infekują część Wojowników Nekronów z Zarazą Niszczyciela Żelaza. Później jak się okazało, starożytni wojownicy przenoszą zabójcze zakażenie z powrotem do krypt na ich świecie-krypcie. *'Zguba Hesp' - *'Wijący się Bóg' - *'Rdza i Ruina' - Podczas burzowej pory na Dysactis, ogromna siła Gwardii Śmierci przechodzi przez piroklastyczne fronty burzowe w poszukiwaniu Świątyni Wniebowstąpienia. Napotykają pośród trzaskającego wiru ogromne siły Żelaznych Wojowników, wspieranych przez skorumpowane Tytany Boga-Maszyny z Legio Abhorrax. Następuje wstrząsająca bitwa. Hordy demonów są przywoływane z zewnątrz, aby dołączyć do walki. Pod spojrzeniem Posągów Cyklonów, Mortarion i Perturabo ścierają się w spektakularnym pojedynku, który trwa siedem godzin. Jest to bitwa przypominająca niewiarygodne walki podczas Herezji Horusa, a synowie Perturabo powodują straszliwe straty pośród Gwardii Śmierci. Jednak im dłużej szaleje walka, tym bardziej zarazy i ospy metalowe rozprzestrzeniają się w szeregach Żelaznych Wojowników. Starożytni heretycy cierpią i upadają. Pomimo strat, Gwardia wygrywa i po ucieczce Perturabo zajmują świątynie i zdobywają jej sekrety. *'Lynoxis Zainfekowane' - Organizacja Legion Nurgle'a Mortarion był piechurem i wymagał, by jego uczniowie również byli odpowiednio przygotowani do roli bycia żołnierzami liniowymi. Marines mieli być bezpośrednio posłuszni, wedle rangi - Sierżanci odpowiadali przed Kapitanami, a ci bezpośrednio przed samym Mortarionem. Jeśli którykolwiek z oryginalnych Legionów mógł być nazywanym jednym ciałem, był to XIV. Legion. W konsekwencji tej doktryny, Gwardia Śmierci nie miała nigdy więcej niż siedem kompanii, najmniej ze wszystkich Legionów, lecz przy tym każda była znacznie większa i posiadała ciężkie oddziały piechoty, w tym drużyny Terminatorskie. Gdy Prymarcha Legionu został wyniesiony do rangi Księcia Demonów, przestał na długo przewodzić bezpośrednio Legionowi i ten się rozszczepił na wiele mniejszych grup. Działały one często pieszo, przy wsparciu zainfekowanych Drednotów. Pojazdy, które dalej działy pomimo działania mocy Nurgle'a nie mają priorytetu pośród synów Mortariona, którzy kontynuują tradycję walki pieszej na polu bitwy. thumb|312px|Pieczęcie Nurgle'a, noszone przez Marines Zarazy.Wedle świętej liczby ich patrona, czyli siódemki, Gwardziści tworzą siedem oddziałów w tzw. kohorty. Prawdopodobnie taka organizacja ma na celu uzyskania błogosławieństwa Nurgle'a. Jakakolwiek jednak byłaby atencja Boga Rozkładu dla "Zasady Siódemki", Marines Plagi kroczą ku wojnie mając wciąż w pamięci nauki ich ojca, który ich uformował i dowodzi nimi podczas ich przekleństwa. Nawet po dołączeniu w poczet demonicznego bractwa i upadku, Mortarion pozostaje mistrzem Gwardii Śmierci, kierując ich poczynaniami w ukryciu ze swojego morowego tronu. Kompanie: Każda z Kompani podzielona jest na Siedem Kohort, a te z kolei są podzielone na Siedem Koloni, w których skład wchodzi po Siedem Oddziałów. Bandy Legion choć jest najlepiej zorganizowany pośród zdrajców również dokonał podziału swoich sił, dzięki czemu istnieje kilkanaście kultów, band i samodzielnych grup bojowych, jednak są one oddane macierzystemu Legionowi i Nurgle'owi. Niektóre z nich są oddane Władcy Śmierci, choć istnieje kilka, które nie ufają już Mortarionowi i oddały się w pełni Nurgle'owi. Do najbardziej znanych należą: Siły Legionu thumb|center|500px Dowódcy Mortarion - Demoniczny Prymarcha, Władca Legionu. thumb|left|288px|Mortarion w boju z Guillimanem(Osobny artykuł: Mortarion) Mortarion był jednym z synów Imperatora, lecz nie czuł specjalnej więzi do Niego. Podczas wojny domowej poparł Horusa i podczas trwania Herezji, widząc cierpienie swojego Legionu w Spaczni, oddał siebie i swoich synów w ręce Bogów Chaosu, a konkretniej oddał się Nurgle'owi, Panu Rozkładu. Po wycofaniu się do Oka Grozy, Mortarion dołączył w poczet Demonów i otrzymał Planetę Plagi, gdzie mógł ją formować wedle swojej woli. Pomimo zmiany, nie jest bezmyślnym potworem - to wciąż Prymarcha, o wielkiej inteligencji i mistrz strategii wojennej. Nie baczy na straty, wierząc, że jego synowie muszą zawsze być wytrzymali na wszelkie trudy. Mortarion, gdy tylko dołącza do swoich synów na polu walki, niemal natychmiast wzbudza strach w sercach wrogów i pokazuje, że nawet ci, którzy nie zaznali nigdy strachu będą krzyczeć z rozpaczy. Demoniczni Książęta thumb|400px|Demoniczny Książę Nurgle'a na polu walkiDołączenie do Bratcwa Demonów jest ostateczną nagrodą za służbę dla Heretyckich Astartes. By to osiągnąć gotowi są na wszelkie poświęcenie, każdy koszt w zamian za nieśmiertelność. Ci, którym to się uda stają się Demonicznymi Książętami. Książęta Nurgle'a są chodzącymi abominacjami o nienaturalnej sile i wytrzymałości. Nawet ostrzał czołgów nie wiele jest w stanie zrobić tej podłej istocie, bytowi osnowy. Jego ciało produkuje choroby, które mają efekt tak na wrogów, jak i sojuszników. Posiadają przeklętą broń, której ostrza niosą śmierć i zniszczenie. Wielu jest olbrzymimi i powolnymi nosicielami chorób, a niektórzy mogą nawet latać dzięki olbrzymim, insektoidalnym skrzydłom. Pośród rang Gwardii Śmierci pełnią funkcję Dowódców Wojennych, przewodząc kohortom sepsy i wektorium na polu walki. Ich poddani są bezgranicznie im oddani, nie tylko dla tego, że byli za życia wielkimi wojownikami, lecz również dla tego, że są uosobieniem Nurgle'a. Lord Chaosu (Osobny artykuł: Lord Chaosu) thumb|left|270px|Typhus, Lord ZarazyWszyscy Lordowie Chaosu onieśmielają swą wyniosłą posturą. Ich wygląd staje się jeszcze bardziej niezwykły dzięki zmiennej naturze Osnowy, która nieustannie dotyka ich ciał. Broń, którą się posługują, jest zazwyczaj równie niezwykła, jak prezencja. Lord może rozpłatać swoich przeciwników za pomocą ogromnego topora łańcuchowego, zmieść z powierzchni ziemi używając pradawnej broni, czy też rozkroić wrogie pojazdy za pomocą ostrza demonicznego miecza. Lordowie Gwardii Śmierci są dowódcami poszczególnych oddziałów w strukturach Legionu - od koloni, przez vectorium i kohortę sepsy do Kompani i okrętów Floty Plagi. Mortarion trzyma w żelaznym uścisku swoich czempionów i wymaga od nich, żeby niezależnie od ich wielbienia do Nurgle'a, mieli wykorzystywać w pełni swoje talenty i byli zwolennikami tradycyjnemu stylu walki Legionu, opartego na pragmatycznych, opartych o użycie fal piechoty taktykach. Lord Zarazy (Osobny artykuł: Lord Zarazy) W myśl tej doktryny, Mortarion stworzył Płaszcze Korupcji '(ang. ''Mantles of Curroption), które symbolizują symptomy największych plag Nurgle'a. Najbardziej agresywnymi są Lordowi oddanie '''Płaszczowi Zarazy (ang. Mantle of Contagion). Lordowie Zarazy wkraczają na pole bitwy w zbrojach terminatorskich Katafrakta, całych pokrytym przeróżnymi nieczystościami ich patrona, niosąc topory większe od ludzi czy kosy do ścinania całych oddziałów. Używają różnych strategii do odniesienia zwycięstwa, niosąc plagi chorób pośród swoich wrogów. Dla porównania,' Lordowie Kiły' (ang. Lord of Poxes) są zwolennikami ataków z powietrza, a Lordowie Jadowitości '(ang. ''Lords of Virulence) są mistrzami masowych bombardowań, miażdżenia wrogów przy akompaniamencie ciężkiego wsparcia ogniowego, dokonując infekcji na jednostki poniżej. Pozostałem są niezwykle rzadkie i często są to indywidualne przypadki. Czarnoksiężnicy (Osobny artykuł: Czarnoksiężnik Chaosu) thumb|230px|Czarnoksiężnik Gwardii Śmierci - Przyzywacz Wszyscy '''Czarnoksiężnicy '''odczuwają nieustanną potrzebę zwiększania swego zasobu wiedzy oraz potęgi. Uważają się za lepszych i będących na wyższej pozycji od innych. Niezależnie od swych zamiarów, wszyscy oni uwielbiają sadystyczne doznania, których dostarcza Długa Wojna z Imperium, Wystarczy zaledwie słowo sprzeciwu woli Czarnoksiężnika, by ten uwolnił moce Immaterium. Stają się jeszcze bardziej bezduszni i nieludzcy niż wojownicy, którym przewodzą. Pomimo ich wielkiej mocy, nadal są dosyć pogardzani tak przez braci jak samego Mortariona. Pomimo transformacji w istoty z immaterialnej energii, pozostał niesmak dla psykerów pośród czempionów Gwardii Śmierci. Mortarion nie odważył się odrzucić darów Nurgle, ale nie poczuwa się do lubienia ich. Przyzywacze Zarazy (Osobny artykuł: Przyzywacz Zarazy) Okrutną ironią jest to, że wraz z korupcją Pana Rozkładu prohibicja na psioników została zniesiona i w ich szeregach pojawiali się czarownicy. '''Przyzywacze Zarazy (ang. Malignant Plaguecasters) są wśród nich najbardziej powszechni. Wśród Gwardii Śmierci są też Cadaverous Faminebringer, Slopmaw Maggotmancers i rzadko widziani Festering Poxshamans. Przyzywacze Zarazy'' z każdym oddechem wydzielaja parę prosto z piekielnych ogrodów Nurgla, zanim splunieją flegmą, która może rozpuścić człowieka do kości. Jednostki Specjalne Zwiastuny Plagi (Osobny artykuł: Zwiastuny Plagi) thumb|296px|Zwiastun Plagi'Zwiastuny Plagi''' (ang. Noxious Blightbringer) są unikalnymi jednostkami piechoty pośród sił Legionu, jak ogólnie sił Heretic Astartes. Uhonorowani Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu, Heroldzi słabości i nędzy, idą uroczyście przed strażą przednią Gwardii Śmierci. Ogłaszają przybycie synów Mortariona przez bicie ich zardzewiałych skrawków nędzy, sfałszowanych dzwoneczków o ogromnych rozmiarach, których obrzęki przenikają zarówno rzeczywistość, jak i osnowę. Główną rolą Zwiastunów jest szerzenie przerażenia i słabości pośród szeregów wroga. Dysonans ich dzwonów wysyła fale entropii toczących się po polu bitwy, by uderzyć nie tylko w fizyczne zmysły wroga, ale w ich dusze. Błogosławieństwa Nurgle'a manifestują się wszędzie tam, gdzie dotrze fala, rozprzestrzeniając choroby i korupcję. Wola do walki u przeciwnika ulega erozji, gdy ich mięśnie pękają, a ich siła opuszcza ciała. Wiara i przekonanie łączą się z pęknięciami wątpliwości. Kości i narządy drżą i zmieniają kolor na zielony z wychodzącymi naroślami. Bycie obdarowanym nędzą jest wielkim zaszczytem, nadanym przez samego Mortariona tylko najbardziej okrutnym i skorumpowanym z jego synów. Każdy Zwiastun Plagi staje się żywym rakiem, który rozkoszuje się rozprzestrzenianiem się chorób i smutków. Każda Kompania Plagi posiada w swoich szeregach Zwiastunów, choć szczególnie wielu służy w wektorach 3. Kompani. Rozsiewacz Nieczystości Rozsiewacz Nieczystości (ang. Foul Blightspawn) jest Marine, który w pełni oddał się Nurgle'owi i poznał arkany alchemii konieczne do szerzenia wszelkich okropności ku chwale jego patrona. Biologus Gnicia Biologus Gnicia (ang. Biologus Putrifier) jest unikalnym członkiem Legionu, o wielu ważnych funkcjach. Chirurdzy Plagi Chirurdzy Plagi (ang. Plague Surgeons) byli niegdyś Konsyliarzami Legionu, którzy miast ulżyć w cierpieniu rannym, dobijają ich w jak najbardziej okrutny sposób. Piechota Marine Zarazy (Osobny artykuł: Marines Zarazy) thumb|left|250pxPierwszymi Marines Zarazy zostali wojownicy z Legionu Gwardii Śmierci, uwięzieni w swych okrętach w obrębie Osnowy, gdy ich flotę zaatakowała plaga Niszczyciel. Mortarion i jego Legion zdali się na łaskę Pana Rozkładu i zaoferowali mu swą służbę w zamian za ocalenie. Ich ciała spuchły i napęczniały od wewnętrznego zepsucia, jednak przestali odczuwać straszliwy ból, który powodowała choroba z Osnowy i nie umarli od jej przerażających efektów. Choć od czasów Herezji Horusa wielu innych Marines oddało się sprawie Nurgle'a, tylko nieliczni wstępują w szeregi Marines Zarazy. Ci, którzy naprawdę pragną wstąpić do najbardziej elitarnego spośród plugawych oddziałów, przysięgają lojalność Gwardii Śmierci i jej Prymarsze, Mortarionowi. Wtedy to Nurgle obdarowuje swe sługi odrażającą febrą, która stworzyła Marines Zarazy. Terminatorscy Władcy Plagi Terminatorzy Całunu Śmierci Kultyści (Osobny artykuł: Kultyści Chaosu) thumb|left|240px Na każdym świecie dotkniętym chorobą lub rozpaczą powstają kulty Nurgle'a. Czciciele szukają ucieczki przed bólem, nędzą i chorobami, traktując z przewrotną dumą swoje zniekształcenia. Prowadzone przez upiornych magistrów i proroków zarazy, kulty niszczą zapasy wody, sklepy spożywcze, uwalniają wirusy, kradną zapasy broni i sprzęt dla ich nieuniknionego powstania. Wiele kultów Nurgle'a jest wykorzenionych i palonych przez władze imperialne. Jeszcze inni rosną i rozmnażają się, dopóki Gwardia Śmierci nie przybędzie. Inne kulty są rekrutowane z plemion Planety Plagi lub założone przez samych Gwardzistów Śmierci z niewolników. Bez względu na ich pochodzenie, kultyści Nurgle'a atakują wroga ogromną liczbą. Ich chore ciała są narażone na ból, ich rozgorączkowane umysły są tak obłąkane, że z krzykiem atakują wroga nie czując strachu. Słudzy Nurgla są podobnie jak Marines Zarazy zmutowani, gnijący i nieczujący bólu. Są jednak powolni przez nabrzmiałe i opuchnięte mięso. Tak jak pozostali wyznawcy Nurgle'a, żyją wiecznie. Niosiciele Kiły thumb|322pxPrzemierzając pole bitwy w cuchnących hordach, Nosiciele Kiły (ang. Poxwalkers) pochłaniają swoich wrogów w gnijącej fali. Są przeklętymi ofiarami plag Nurgla, przekształconymi w nieożywioną broń Gwardii Śmierci. Wśród niezliczonych chorób propagowanych przez Legion, żadna nie jest bardziej przerażająca od Zgnilizny Nurgle'a (ang. Nurlge's Rot). Ta doskonała plaga ma zarówno duchową, jak i fizyczną naturę, powodując przerażający upadek ofiary, która ostatecznie niszczy ich duszę, pozostawiając roznoszącą dalej plagę skorupę. Plaga Niszczyciela - która nękała synów Mortariona i przekazała ich Nurglowi - wciąż czai się w ich gnijącym ciele. Plaga zombie, choroba nieożywionej obrzydliwości, dla której Typhus Herold jest wektorem, rozszerzyła podrodzaje tej plagi odkąd Wielka Wyrwa otworzyła się szeroko. Ofiary Nosiciele Kiły odkrywają, że ich ciała gniją i zamykają się, aż w końcu śmierć się po nich upomni. Ale to nie koniec. Cierpiący pozostaje okrutnie świadomy, uwięziony w swoich zwłokach, gdy ożywia się rytmicznym uśmiechem i zatacza się w poszukiwaniu żywych. Ich zmutowane mięso nawet po śmierci rozrastają się, rosną pulsujące macki i przypominające rogi z czaszek, podobne do tych, które posiadają Demony Nurgle'a - Nosiciele Zarazy. Pojazdy Czołgi Heretic Astartes Pomimo zamiłowania do taktyki używania mas piechoty, Mortarion zawsze uznawał rolę ciężkiego wsparcia pancernego na polu wojny. Jednak w latach poprzedzających Herezję Horusa wiele załóg czołgów jego Legionu było w całości Terranami i nie było przypadkiem, że zostały one unicestwione podczas potwornej zdrady na Isstvan III. Gwardia Śmierci od tego czasu powoli uzupełniała brygady czołgów, kradnąc i niszcząc czołgi Kosmicznych Marines i wydobywając nowe pojazdy z zardzewiałych manufaktur na zdobyte światy-kuźnie. Gwardia Śmierci nadal traktuje swoje czołgi jako dodatkowe środki wsparcia, a nie relikwie lub szlachetne konstrukcje, które mają być czczone i preferują ciężkie ataki piechoty. Jednak pomimo podległej im roli w Kompaniach Plagi, eskadry czołgów Gwardii są potężną siłą na polu bitwy. Drednoty (Osobny artykuł: Drednot Chaosu) Cuchnące Nadęte Drony Drony Plagi Pełzacz Tryskającego Pomoru Mortarion sam udoskonalił projekty thumb|374pxpierwszych Pełzaczy Tryskającego Pomoru (ang. Plagueburst Crawlers), owocu pracy napędzanej czystą złośliwością. Pan Śmierci starał się stworzyć supernowoczesną artylerię mobilną, która przewyższy wszelką porównawczą broń Imperium, a tym samym demonstrując wyższość Gwardii Śmierci nad ich czczącymi zwłoki dawnymi braćmi. W rezultacie, Demoniczne Pojazdy dobrze odzwierciedlają wartości koszmarnej postaci, która je stworzyła. Pełzacze Tryskającego Pomoru są ciężkimi, potężnymi czołgami oblężniczymi, których ogromne tarano-ostrza, gruby pancerz i demoniczna energia zapewniają im niesamowitą odporność. Ich przerażające moździerze wystrzeliwują parabolicznym łukiem pociski o przerażającym zasięgu, łączące materiały wybuchowe o wysokim promieniowaniu i śmiercionośnych obłoków żrących zarodników, aby zadawać obrażenia porównywalne z działami imperialnego Demolishera. Wadą tej broni jest niezdolność do strzelania do celów znajdujących się bliżej niż jej minimalny zasięg. Jednakże pozostała część broni Pełzaczy ma za zadanie zabić wroga z bliska, rozpylając śluz i grad wirusowych odłamków na każdego, kto się zbliży. Platforma Plagi Myphitic thumb|left|390px|Jednookie demoniczne maszyny zagładyPoruszający się na trzech gąsienicach, Platforma Plagi Myphitic (ang. Myphitic Blight-hauler) jest lekkim Demonicznym Pojazdem, który zapewnia Gwardii Śmierci dużą siłę ognia wszędzie tam, gdzie jest potrzebna. Ta dziwna maszyna przypomina Nadęty Dron, który został pozbawiony turbin oraz posiadającą ciężką broń osadzoną na pancerzu, zazwyczaj kombinację multi-melty i wyrzutni rakiet do polowania na czołgi. Często tworzą paczki złożone z trzech sztuk tych maszyn. Na przedniej części kadłuba widoczne jest oko wzrok, wpatrujące się we wroga z dzikim głodem, a pod nim wypełnione kłami szczęki. Platforma Plagi Myphitic jest dobrze opancerzona w zardzewiałe płyty, a jej tłuste części ciała mogą powodować traumę. Posiada dodatkowy mechanizm obronny w postaci keratynowych dziobków, które wystają z jego opancerzonego ciała. Gdy pożera brud i trupią materię z pola bitwy, maszyna wyzwala nagromadzony wstręt w swoich płodnych wnętrznościach - gazy spalinowe powstające w kotłach żołądkowych Demonicznych Pojazdów zatruwają okolice. Większość dowódców Gwardii Śmierci używa paczek tych maszyn, aby wypełnić rolę, jaką pełnią Pustoszyciele lub Niszczyciele w innych Legionach Zdrajców. Demony thumb|338px|Nosiciele ZarazySiły Gwardii Śmierci wspierane są przez Demony samego Nurgle'a. Najczęściej spotyka się Nosicieli Zarazy oraz Nurglęta. Ci pierwsi są trzonem armii Nurgle'a, piechotą demoniczną. W przeciwieństwie do większości demonów chaosu Nosiciele Zarazy nie powstają z esencji Mrocznych Bogów, tylko z ludzkich dusz. Kiedy jakiś człowiek zostanie zarażony zgnilizną Nurgle'a ma tylko dwie opcje - zabić się samemu lub oddać Panowi Rozkładu. W przypadku drugiej opcji choroba zaczyna faktycznie go zabijać i umęczona dusza wkrótce opuszcza ciało, by w Ogrodzie Rozkładu zdać sobie sprawę z błogosławieństwa Papy Nurgle'a i odrodzić się jako Nosiciel zarazy. Pośród nich kroczy Herold Nurgle'a, większy i silniejszy od zwykłych Nosicieli. Pełnią rolę dowódców oddziałów tychże demonów. Nurglęta z kolei są małymi demonami, które dumnie służą panu śmierci i rozkładu. Istoty te są małymi replikami samego boga. Z odsłoniętych wnętrzności Nurgla wynurzają się niewielkie demony zwane Nurglętami. Spijają one ohydne wydzieliny, które wylewają się z gnijących ran pokrywających jego odpychające i nabrzmiałe zepsuciem ciało. Nie są zbyt groźne ale w odpowiednim duecie potrafią wywołać spore szkody. Nie są też zbyt inteligentne, przez co odważne (nie zdają sobie sprawy z ewentualnego zagrożenia). Doktryna Wojenna Mortarion bardzo dobrze znał się na rzemiośle wojennym, choć jego osobiste doświadczenia sprawiały, że miał dosyć ścisłą wizję jak powinno się prowadzić wojnę. Znaczenie kultury, historii, filozofii były dla niego obce, lecz jeśli zapytać go o tematykę śmierci, zdawał się znawcą. Mortarion wierzył, że zwycięstwo wymagało nieustępliwości i wpoił tą myśl w swoich synów. thumb|340pxGwardziści Śmierci rzadko używali pięknych, przyozdobionych, mistrzowskiego wykonania pancerzy czy broni, lecz stawiali na bardziej praktyczny sprzęt, który miał działać w każdych warunkach i miał się nie psuć, działać bez zarzutu. Nie szukali również sposobu na wymanewrowanie wroga, lecz zawsze szukali najlepszego miejsca, gdzie mogą uzyskać przewagę i to oni przeważnie dyktowali warunki. Nie było warunków atmosferycznych czy terenów, na których Mortarion i jego synowie nie mogli walczyć lub którego się obawiali, bowiem to co ich wyróżniało, to żywotność, zdolność do adaptacji. Mortarion nauczył się na Barbarusie jak walczyć na terenach górzystych, bez wparcia maszyn. Oczywiście potrafił docenić ich przydatność, gdy tylko przejął dowodzenie nad Legionem, lecz nawet potem, pomimo posiadania czołgów i transporterów, Prymarcha pozostał zwolennikiem podróżowania pieszo i tak też bycie jednymi z najlepszych piechurów stało się symbolem Gwardii Śmierci. Pan Śmierci preferował rzucanie wielu fal piechoty na wroga, jednostek dobrze wyekwipowanych i wytrenowanych, każdy będący indywidualnie świetnymi żołnierzami. Co ciekawe, Mortarion żądał, by jego wojownicy byli zdolni do walki w każdych warunkach bojowych, lecz równocześnie był niechętny do stosowania specjalnych urządzeń, tj. Plecaki Odrzutowe czy Motocykle. Faktycznie, Gwardia Śmierci w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty w ogóle nie mieli w swoich szeregach typowych oddziałów Szturmowych, czy Taktycznych - w rzeczywistości każdy piechur Kosmicznych Marines miał być podobny do drugiego: nosić bolter, pistolet i broń do walki w zwarciu oraz być gotowym do walki w każdych okolicznościach. Taka strategia sprawiła, że Legion posiadał wiele pancerzy Taktyczny Drednot, ogólnie Gwardia posiadała liczne oddziały Terminatorów i znani byli z sukcesów podczas ryzykownych misji oczyszczania Wraków Kosmicznych. Jako Marines Plagi dalej wykorzystywali doświadczenie z tamtych czasów i używając własnych Wraków roznoszą Zarazę po Imperium. Genoziarno Kosmiczni Marines z Gwardii Śmierci zawsze byli odbiciem swojego Prymarchy, dzięki któremu stali się bardzo twardymi wojownikami, o bardzo dużej dyscyplinie i wytrzymałości. Zaraza, która doprowadziła do ich zguby, również wpłynęła na ich wygląd zewnętrzny. Jako Marines Plagi, dawni, szczupli Astartes obecnie jest wzdęta, a ich wnętrzności wręcz wylewają się z ich pancerzy. Infekcja doprowadziła do całkowitego spaczenia Marines, którzy noszą ślady rdzy i zielonego śluzu, symbolu ich nieczystości. Nurgle nie towarzyszy temu odpychającemu aspektowi darów mutacji tak swobodnie jak innymi mocami (taka kapryśna zmiana jest domeną jego jego przeciwnika, Tzeentcha), choć czasem wpływa na poszczególne zmiany Gwardii Śmierci. Znane Kampanie *'Bombardowanie Wirusowe Isstvan III' - Mortarion desygnuje lojalną część swojego Legionu do zwalczenia buntu na Isstvan III. Dochodzi do zdrady, gdy na rozkaz Mistrza Wojny dochodzi do bombardowania z orbity planety i czystki w Legionach. Rozpoczyna się Herezja Horusa. Legion traci około 25. Tysięcy Marines po obu stronach. *'Masakra na Isstvan V' - Gwardia Śmierci od początku walczy u boku Synów Horusa i Dzieci Imperatora, odnosząc straty w pierwszym ataku sił lojalistów. Jedna w trakcie ujawnia się zdrada pozostałych Legionów i dochodzi do masakry i zniszczenia niemal trzech Legionów Astartes. *'Druga Bitwa na Prospero' - Mortarion pojawił się na skorupie umierającego domu Tysiąca Synów, by przekonać szukającego odpowiedzi Jaghataia Khana do przyłączenia się do Mistrza Wojny. Jednak Prymarcha Białych Szram po rozmowie z projekcją Magnusa odrzuca propozycję Władcy Śmierci i po pojedynku zmusza go do ucieczki. Flota Gwardii dokonuje odwrotu. *'Bitwa o Catallus' - na Catallus w 011.M31, Szramy zostały zaatakowane przez siły Gwardii Śmierci i Dzieci Imperatora pod dowództwem Mortariona i Eidolona. Khan jednak zdołał wydostać się z kleszczy wrogich flot, choć kosztowało go to bardzo wiele. *'Bitwa o Sanctie' - Sanctia w 437.M36 zostaje napadnięta przez chorych Orków i wkrótce zostaje najechana przez Gwardię Śmierci pod dowództwem samego Mortariona. Znane Postacie Gwardii Śmierci *[[Mortarion|'Mortarion' ]]- Demoniczny Prymarcha Legionu *'Nathaniel Garro' - Kapitan 7. Wielkiej Kompani *[[Typhus |'Typhus' ]]- Kapitan 1. Wielkiej Kompani (dawniej Calas Typhon), Herold Nurgle'a *'Lhorgath' - Starożytny Drednot 2. Wielkiej Kompani, 14. Zakonu *'Ignatius Grulgor' - Kapitan 2. Kompani, Demoniczny Książę Nurgle'a *'Solun Decius '- Weteran 7. Kompanii Gwardii Śmierci *'Vorx '- Mistrz Oblężeń (ang. Siegemaster), dowódca statku Solace. Galeria Death-Guard.jpg|Gwardia Śmierci w boju 650px-Death Guard Assraping Tau.jpg|Tau pod presją Synów Mortariona Death Guard Lord.png|Lord Chaosu z XIV. Legionu Death Guards Furious Charge by nehrist.jpg Żródła *''White Dwarf 265'' **''Index Astartes III - The Lost and the Damned str. 68-74'' *''Codex Chaos Space Marines 6. ed. str. 22'' *''Warhammer 40000 - 8th Edition'' *''Codex Hereticus Astartes: Death Guard (8. ed) str. 6-7, 10-13, 15-28, 30-33, 42-44, 49, 51-52, 89'' *''The Horus Heresy Volume One - Betrayal str. 120-121, 126, 128, 136-137'' *''The Horus Heresy Volume Two - Massacre str. 49, 224, 226'' *''The Horus Heresy Volume Four - Conquest str. 29'' *''Herezja Horusa, Ucieczka "Eisnesteina"'' *''Lords of Silence aut.'' Chris Wraight Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Gwardia Śmierci Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Nurgle